The Weapon
by Aesculap
Summary: How do you kill the Devil? Dean has THE solution - at least *he* thinks so. Spoiler for 5.10! Dean, Sam, Castiel


**AN:** Coda to 5.10

A tad of angst, a tad of crack, a tad of fluff; don't take too seriously ;)

* * *

It was the day after. The day after Ellen and Jo had died. The day after two of their friends had sacrificed them selves for nothing at all. The day after they had learned their one weapon did jack shit to kill the Devil. Understandably Dean's mood had reached an all time low. Right now he just wanted to bury himself in booze and dark thoughts. But Sam had other plans. Sam needed to vent his disappointment, change that energy into something else before it became frustration. Dean knew his brother. That was just how he rolled.

So the brothers were sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen, steaming chili in their bowls, a flask of beer next to each man. The old hunter had cooked dinner and then disappeared. Both Winchesters knew he was probably on the porch looking at the sunset dwelling in memories of better days. And the knew better than to bother him right now. So it was just them waiting for their chili to cool down a bit while talking about their next steps.

"Dean, there's something about what Crowley said, " Sam pondered, as his brother tried a small spoonful to test the temperature. "He stated that Lucifer is no Demon but still an Angel. Perhaps we've chosen the wrong approach?"

"Hm...?" the older Winchester asked munching happily on the spicy chili.

"See, we always thought about how do we kill The Devil? How do we kill the most powerful Demon? But perhaps that was the mistake! Perhaps we should have asked: How do we kill an Angel?"

Dean froze his spoon midway to his mouth and frowned. A few moments later he stuffed the chili in his mouth and nodded slowly. "Shounds good..." he agreed without swallowing.

"So now we just have to find a weapon that is able to kill an Archangel." Put like that it no longer sounded as easy as Sam had believed in the first place.

"Piece of cake!" Dean exclaimed and put his spoon down before hollering in a volume that made his brother flinch in surprise: "CAS! Get your feathered ass down here!" After a few seconds of blessed silence he added: "CASTIEL?!"

Sam opened his mouth to point out that the sigils on their rib caches probably prevented his brother's shouts to reach the Angel as Dean mumbled: "Oh, crap..." and pulled out his phone.

Seconds after the older Winchester closed his cellphone a soft flutter of wings announced the arrival of a certain renegade Angel.

"Dean. Neither do I have feathers on my after part much less inside my skull."

"Hi, Cas. Nice to see you, too." Dean greeted the Angel with a broad grin.

Sam just shook his head, started to eat his untouched chili and decided to let his brother handle the discussion. Dinner with cabaret. He was determined to enjoy at least that part of the day.

"Why did you want me to come, Dean?"

"Sit down, have a bowl of chili and then we can talk. Want a beer, too?"

"You know that I do not require..."

"Yeah", Dean interrupted the Angel. "But you can eat, right?"

"I am capable of ingesting food, yes."

"So shut up and have some chili, Cas."

Dean himself wasn't entirely sure why he wanted the Angel to have dinner with them. Perhaps the older Winchester needed to lighten the mood before asking an Angel how to best kill his brethren.

Castiel tentatively tasted the steaming gathering of beans and things inside his bowl and decided he was glad he normally didn't need to endure meals. He followed Dean's lead and hoped that beer would taste better than the last one he had dried but the bitter liquid left a foul taste behind. The Angel swallowed hesitantly as he felt his stomach churn. Neither chili nor beer were on the list of things he wanted to experience again. "I would appreciate that talk now."

Dean lowered his spoon and scrutinized Castiel's face. But besides that he probably had succeeded in making an Angel of the Lord feel queasy there was nothing new to learn for the older Winchester. _What the hell_, he thought. _I'll just go for it._ "Cas, that's nothing personal... but how can we kill an Angel?"

The Angel's eyes bore into Dean's as if trying to drill into his brain. Then he frowned and looked down on the chili again. His thoughts were far away. Back when he still was a member of the Host. Back when Uriel was still alive. Back to their last conversation before Anna killed the renegade Angel.

_"Tell me the truth." Castiel demanded, afraid of what he would hear._

_"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel... " Uriel sneered while the gleaming spine of his weapon soundlessly slipped out of the Angel's sleeve._

Castiel blinked rapidly, tried to get rid of the dark thoughts and the growing feeling of despair and loss inside his chest.

Dean noticed how the Angel nearly lost his composure and shot his brother a questioning look but Sam just shook his head. He too had no idea what was going on.

"The only thing that can kill an Angel is another Angel..." Castiel stated softly before raising his head and looking at the Winchesters again.

The suddenly clap of Dean's hands made both Angel and hunter flinch. "Great!"

"I do not understand, Dean." There was confusion clearly written all over the Angel's face.

"You. You are an Angel. And you can kill an other Angel, as you have already proven. So you can kill Lucifer."

Castiel's eyes became huge. If the older Winchester really meant what he said and this wasn't just another joke the Angel failed to notice and understand... He was a mere Angel. As far from a fighter as a soldier could be. To challenge Lucifer – or any other Archangel – to a duel would be like signing his own death warrant. Of course he would do it and happily die trying if it meant bringing the Winchesters one step closer to defeating the Devil. But that didn't mean he _wanted_ to. After all he was not suicidal.

Sam's eyebrows rose with amazement. Dean wanted Castiel to kill Lucifer? His brother was right, Castiel as an Angel could kill the Devil – in theory. The younger Winchester had not forgotten how Alistair had beaten up the Angel on more than one occasion. And while Alistair surely was a very powerful Demon Lucifer was bound to be a hell of a lot more potent and dangerous. "You know Cas isn't exactly good at close combat...?"

"Yeah, but we just have to get him the best teacher." Dean nodded with confidence. "Sam, you think you can use the Internet to find Chuck Norris' phone number?"


End file.
